


dangerous

by trainerlyra



Series: braceletshipping revival year [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Light Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainerlyra/pseuds/trainerlyra
Summary: Somehow, Yuzu's pink hair and laughter had become something he looked forward to seeing, even if he didn't talk to her. That was putting him in dangerous territory.





	dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Told y'all it would be out soon! Just a drabble this time, but I hope you guys enjoy all the same! The next Braceletship one shot will be longer, never fear, aha.
> 
> Based on the prompt: I'm in love with all the things I know I should resist.

Yuto watched from out of sight as Yuzu tried and tried again to master Fusion Summoning. It was odd, really, watching her like this - how similar she was to Ruri in so many ways; and at the same time, their obvious differences. Ruri would never try to learn Fusion Summoning, and yet here was this girl who wore her face, practicing day in and day out.

Since the day he first saw her, he had taken it upon himself to make sure she didn't get into any more trouble. Yuzu seemed to have a terrible knack for that, anyways. Yuto sighed, an almost smile coming to his lips at the sound of her getting frustrated.

Meeting Yuzu was like finally seeing a little piece of home after so long, in an unfamiliar world, but it had slowly become more than that. At first, he'd admit he'd only taken an interest in her since she was Ruri's identical twin, practically, but now…

Now, he found himself taking pride in  _her_ accomplishments, despite her usage of Fusion Summoning. He found himself enjoying listening to  _her_ speak, and rattle off to the Fusion spy about her day. Somehow, Yuzu's pink hair and laughter had become something he looked forward to seeing, even if he didn't talk to her.

That was putting him in dangerous territory.

Very quickly, he'd learned that in Heartland, he couldn't keep feeling the way he used to. If Yuto seemed like a detached person now, it was because of necessity. And after Ruri was captured, he couldn't take it anymore. He'd seen his friends, his  _family_ , get destroyed and torn apart by the invasion; it was all he could do just to keep it together.

Shun was much the same. Neither of them could find it within themselves to be… normal, even though they were out of danger for the time being. Neither of them knew when they would be thrust back into the thick of things, and refused to let their guards down for a second.

That was until, in Yuto's case, Yuzu came along.

Now he was here, enjoying her presence and finding himself able to relax for the first time in what felt like a decade. When they spoke, he could feel himself letting up; wanting to be kinder and more understanding.

He was feeling things he knew very well he shouldn't be feeling. Heat rising to his cheeks when she grinned, the sound of her voice comforting him when he felt at his worst. It was unfathomable, really, but Yuto was entirely powerless to stop it. He'd barely interacted with the girl, all things considered, and yet, and yet –

This was very dangerous, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> tho i know approximately 4 people still look for braceletshipping content in the good year of 2019, if there's any prompts or scenarios you'd like to see.............lmk. i'm always down to write the bracelet babes lmao


End file.
